Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{-10}}{5^{-4}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{5^{-10}}{5^{-4}} = 5^{-10-(-4)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{-10}}{5^{-4}}} = 5^{-6}} $